


Crawling - Gift Art for Bound and Determined

by Ponderosa



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Partner, Blood, Bruises, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Painplay, Sadism, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Anniversary time in Bound and Determined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawling - Gift Art for Bound and Determined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts), [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/286147) by [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare), [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> I had been a couple dozen chapters behind forever and now I am not! I celebrate the occasion with gift art!


End file.
